


let's be colored the same way

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Jongho, M/M, Mild Voice Kink, Studio Sex, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Feeling emboldened, Jongho holds Hongjoong’s wide-eyed stare and moans again. The accompaniment fades, and so does Jongho’s voice, but in Hongjoong’s head, he’s replaying the sound on an endless loop.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	let's be colored the same way

Jongho’s voice has appeared in Hongjoong’s demo tracks countless of times already. The process usually went by smoothly, with Jongho doing his main vocal thing in the recording booth and Hongjoong chiming in with thick praises and the occasional suggestion. 

It’s a sexy song this time. There’s no denying it, from the dark and sultry piano chords to the verses which are intended to be sung in an airy falsetto. Jongho remembers being rather surprised at Hongjoong’s artistry when he was initially familiarizing himself with the music score and lyrics, and the fact that Hongjoong went to him, of all people. 

“Are you sure we won’t get arrested if I sing this?” Jongho jokes during the start of their session. 

“You’ll be so sexy that you’ll distract the cops,” Hongjoong answers, smiling and scrunching his nose up. Jongho laughs and steps into the recording booth, hoping that he won’t let Hongjoong down. 

Hongjoong presses a button and his encouraging voice comes from the intercom clearly, “Just do whatever feels right! Focus on the mood, Jongho!” 

Jongho only responds with a grin and a thumbs up. 

There was minimal conflict when Jongho records his verses. After the final notes of the song ring out, Hongjoong calls Jongho out of the booth for a small break. He excitedly strings the audio clips together on his producing software while Jongho idly keeps close to his side. 

“Okay! Good,” Hongjoong says finally. “Let’s try the melody and some adlibs.” 

This part took up the largest portion of their time. Hongjoong was being particular, even more so than usual, requesting Jongho to sing a certain part again and again until it was satisfactory. 

Jongho tries his best to follow his subtle directions, but it still takes almost twice the amount of attempts to record one part until they can finally move onto the next. 

The air becomes thicker with every attempt Jongho makes to match the melody, but it still doesn’t seem to meet Hongjoong’s expectations. There are moments where Jongho barely utters a peep, and Hongjoong is interrupting him, telling him to stop and sing it all over again. 

Jongho steps back and adjusts his headphones, his eyebrows slightly drawn together in apprehension. He’s just finished his hundredth round of recording, awaiting feedback. 

He knows this is just the beginning; he’s once been through a session that took them over a thousand tries until it was to Hongjoong’s liking, but Hongjoong already doesn’t look pleased, chewing his bottom lip and twirling the string of his hoodie between his fingers. 

Jongho is shifting his weight on one foot to the other when Hongjoong activates the intercom. 

“Could you try making it... lighter? Like... imagine you’re just floating on top of the melody,” Hongjoong suggests slowly. 

Jongho sighs. 

“Alright,” he says. 

Hongjoong checks the time. “Sorry, Jongho, you must be tired. Try singing it one more time, and then we’ll stop for a break, okay?” 

Hongjoong plays the backing track, and Jongho preps himself with a low breath. 

Despising the serious atmosphere and desperately wanting Hongjoong to relax, Jongho makes the best of his last attempt and comes up with an idea on a whim. 

Jongho leans closer to the microphone. He exhales then, and a soft sound leaves his lips. The sound was completely unlike his previous adlibs. It was sensual, contained more breath than his usual full timbre, and makes Hongjoong visibly stiffen in his seat. 

Jongho very much notices Hongjoong’s reaction. The corners of his lips curl into a subtle smile, which falls quickly in order to maintain his professionalism. 

He keeps his eyes downcast, only having an idea of what he may look like from Hongjoong’s perspective, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, shadows dramatized by the dim lighting. 

Shock plays across Hongjoong’s features. He doesn’t interrupt Jongho yet, anticipating what the other will do next. 

Immersed in the music, Jongho tilts his head slightly and waits for his next cue in the song. He flits his gaze upward and engages in eye contact with Hongjoong through the booth window. 

Feeling emboldened, Jongho holds Hongjoong’s wide-eyed stare and moans again. The accompaniment fades, and so does Jongho’s voice, but in Hongjoong’s head, he’s replaying the sound on an endless loop. 

Jongho, pretending to not realize what kind of sounds he just made, blinks and asks, “Was that okay, hyung?” 

“Um, yes. Let’s take a break now,” Hongjoong responds curtly. 

Jongho smirks, stepping out of the recording booth and taking a long drink from his water bottle. Hongjoong watches him carefully. 

Once he’s finished, he sees the other on the sofa, reclined slightly, as if beckoning Jongho to approach him. 

“You were messing with me,” Hongjoong accuses. 

“Did it work?” Jongho asks cheekily. 

“Did it work,” Hongjoong mutters. “Why don’t you come here and find out for yourself?” 

Jongho laughs, squeaks, even, when Hongjoong pulls him down and captures his lips in a kiss. Hongjoong’s teeth are sharp and playful, nipping Jongho’s lower lip occasionally, but they’re framed by soft and pretty lips, pressing against Jongho’s so sweetly that it catches him off guard. 

Jongho somehow falls into Hongjoong’s lap, the plush sofa sinking beneath them, ending up slightly disheveled and a little out of breath. 

Hongjoong hikes up Jongho’s shirt slightly, his fingertips resting against his bare skin, low on his stomach. Jongho feels inclined to arch into him, wanting Hongjoong to touch him more. 

Hongjoong drags his hand away. He tilts his head up and asks Jongho, “Are you okay with this? Tell me what you want.” 

“Yeah, more than okay, hyung,” Jongho nods. “Just wanna be touched again, please?” he asks. 

“Okay, okay. Anything for my baby,” Hongjoong smiles, returning his hold on Jongho’s waist. 

With his other hand, he drags down Jongho’s sweatpants and boxers, taking out his cock. Hongjoong strokes him slowly while Jongho holds onto his shoulders and feels himself melt. 

Jongho glances down between them and lets out a whimper, his flushed cock contrasting with Hongjoong’s fist pumping him and the dark fabric of Hongjoong’s hoodie. 

Jongho bites his lip and steadily rocks his hips into Hongjoong’s hand. He’s clinging to Hongjoong, now, letting out soft sounds that can only be heard between them. 

Hongjoong keeps doing this thing, rubbing the top of Jongho’s wet head with his fingertips before circling his fist around him and languidly sinking down until his hand meets the base of Jongho’s cock. The motion sends his senses alight, shudders of pleasure running throughout his sensitive body. 

“Good?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Uh-huh... but it’s, uh, a little dry...” Jongho mumbles. 

“Hmm.” Hongjoong curls the fingers he has around Jongho’s waist tighter, lifting him. “I’ll be right back,” he says. 

Hongjoong leaves and returns quickly to the sight of Jongho stripping himself of his shirt, every line of his body in view now. 

He settles in between Jongho’s legs and strokes his inner thigh. He squeezes out lube from the travel-sized bottle he left to retrieve and works Jongho apart, up to three fingers. 

After he’s stretched out enough, Jongho squirms and mumbles something inaudible. 

“What was that?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Want you,” Jongho whispers. 

“You already have me,” Hongjoong answers playfully. 

“No... you... you know what I mean,” Jongho huffs. 

“I know, I was just teasing,” Hongjoong responds and kisses his cheek. “Can’t even say it, huh?” 

Jongho considers snapping back, but quietly watches Hongjoong as he undresses himself. 

The firm line of Jongho’s lip wobbles when Hongjoong guides himself into his hole. He quickly loses composure and gasps. “Oh...” 

Hongjoong runs his hands all over Jongho’s body, trailing down his hips that involuntarily squirm with the contact to his parted thighs, which tremble from the effort of being still for him. He’s avoiding Jongho’s cock on purpose, and that alone makes Jongho even more desperate. 

Hongjoong holds the back of Jongho’s thigh and lifts his leg slightly. He snaps his hips before settling into a slow grind, Jongho gasping loudly before quickly shutting his mouth. 

“Mmmh,” Jongho moans. He’s biting his lip, the noise restrained by the back of his throat. 

Hongjoong presses a kiss to Jongho’s collarbone, drawing out more sounds from him by finally touching his cock. 

“You sounded so pretty when you sang for me then, Jongho,” Hongjoong croons against his hot skin. “I’d love to hear it again.” 

“I–” Jongho interrupts himself with a whine, trying to keep quiet. 

“Must be hard. It’s okay,” Hongjoong places small kisses along his jaw and rocks into Jongho’s impossibly tight body, drawing out more whines and soft pleas from Jongho’s parted lips. 

Hongjoong slides out to add more lube to his cock before he’s back inside of Jongho, who tosses his head back when Hongjoong slides in smoothly with a wet squelch. He pistons his hips and builds a slow rhythm. 

Jongho releases his lip from his teeth and moans, the sound resonant in the studio. He shudders against Hongjoong. He’s so unused to this, hearing his own pleasured voice, but Hongjoong’s encouragement makes him feel overwhelmingly hot, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“That was so sweet,” Hongjoong compliments, and rewards Jongho with a kiss to his neck. “Thank you.” 

“Hyung... ah...!” He lets out the same sound again, moaning and reaching for Hongjoong, desperate to have him close. 

“Wow, look at you,” Hongjoong breathes in awe. “Good boy.” 

Jongho arches his back and Hongjoong holds his waist and draws him in closer. With their altered position, Jongho can feel Hongjoong buried deep inside, insistently hard against his walls. 

Jongho clenches around Hongjoong’s cock, feeling his body go taut and tense until he’s coming with a long moan. 

Hongjoong keeps fucking into him, letting out little pants of breath. He’s rambling, too, telling Jongho that he’s stunning and gorgeous, sweet and perfect, and so, so good. The words knock the air out of Jongho, sending him into a sort of blissed-out haze. 

Hongjoong grinds into Jongho one last time before he pulls out, pumping himself until he comes on Jongho’s stomach. 

Before Jongho even has time to come down from his high, Hongjoong surges forward and kisses him softly, gently smiling against his mouth. 

Originally, Hongjoong planned to record some more, but Jongho insisted that the song was basically done. The two sit, spent and boneless in front of the monitor to review the track. 

Hongjoong plays the track and they both see that there’s an audio clip that seems to stretch across the entire screen. Among the busy instrumental, it doesn’t seem to be audible, so Jongho silently wonders why it’s there. 

In the song, there is a brief period of silence, reserved for Jongho’s glorious, unfiltered voice, but the audio clip continues with the silence, and then Jongho hears the faint sound of his own moans. 

Hongjoong must be able to hear it too, because he suddenly gets flustered and scrambles to pause the track before any more can be heard. His cheeks are pink, and Jongho’s face is wearing a similar color himself, but he’s smiling slightly in amusement. 

“I didn’t expect myself to still sound so in-tune,” Jongho comments once the song ends. 

“Jongho!” Hongjoong wails and saves the file, but not before he deletes the cursed audio clip from the song.


End file.
